


my teacher told me what I'm made for

by starkoholic



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkoholic/pseuds/starkoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time he’s woken up handcuffed to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my teacher told me what I'm made for

The gun shot is sudden, and for all that Tony knows it’s coming, he still flinches. He knew how this would go, knew how it would end, there was really only one conceivable outcome for her but he still turns his head and feels his eyes burn with regret and sorrow and something else he can’t quite name. Maya’s body drops to the floor, and Killian, (fucking ALDRICH KILLIAN god why does he always get the lamest villains), turns and smirks at him.

It’s not the first time he’s woken up handcuffed to a bed, he thinks hysterically, although it’s been a good…six? Seven years? Since that’s happened. There’s a dull throbbing on the left side of his face and his arms are stiff from this position and his ribs _hurt_. His breathing is shallow, he almost feels like he’s on the edge of another attack because Maya is dead, Maya who only wanted to help the world but who ended up dead on a concrete floor, and Killian is stalking towards him, manic smile still plastered on his face.

Tony levels the best glare he can muster at him. “I’ll kill you,” he says quietly, and shit, his voice is unsteady and that’s not good, he needs to get his breathing under control, because the Mark 42 is still en route, it won’t get here in time. He needs to keep it together, because Pepper’s in danger and he’s not going to let her down again.

Killian steps forward, gets right up close and personal, and Tony’s eyes almost cross trying to keep his stupid face in focus. “Tony, Tony, Tony,” he murmurs, and ugh Tony would give him pointers on how not to be the lamest villain _ever_ , seriously this guy is almost as bad as Hammer, except Maya’s body is cooling just out of sight and Killian’s hand is sliding up his side and bad touch bad touch BAD TOUCH-

“Woah, there, buddy, I know you’re new to this whole supervillain schtick but you should generally save the creepy molestation of your prisoners for AFTER you’ve taken over the world. Less workplace harassment suits-“

Tony breaks off on a gasp as Killian’s hand squeezes his still-tender ribs, nails digging into his side and shit this is _not good_.

“You know, Tony, I've always had a theory about you,” Killian murmers, his thigh pushing in between Tony’s legs and oh god if this going where Tony thinks it’s going this is so not good. “After all, your reputation is somewhat legendary.”

Killian’s hands are roaming all over Tony, one moving down to his thigh and squeezing, and the man is breathing hot against his neck while he talks and has no one ever taught him the finer points of villainy? Loki might have been crazypants central but at least he respected personal boundaries (Tony’s desperately not thinking about ~~Obie~~ Stane leaning over his paralyzed body all those years ago). He breathes fast through his nose and Killian pushes his thigh up higher, starts, shit, starts _grinding_ against Tony.

“Look, Killian, I know you’re pissed that I stood you up for a date but really, if you wanted a second chance all you had to do was-mmmph!”

Killian pulls back suddenly and shoves a fucking rag into his mouth, tying the ends hastily around Tony’s head, and drops his hands down to palm at Tony’s crotch and no no no this isn’t happening-

He feels Killian’s dark chuckle against his throat, as the man swipes his tongue out to lick at the sweat running down Tony’s neck, and he’s so grossed out by that he almost misses the soft hiss of his fly being unzipped. He feels the sudden air on his cock, though, and Killian’s harsh burst of laughter pulls him back.

“Commando, Tony? Really?”

And then there’s a hand wrapped around his cock, steadily stroking and squeezing and twisting and another slides down to cup his balls and no no no no he’s not getting hard he’s not getting off on this god he wishes he wasn’t such a slut-

Killian’s talking again, murmuring hot in his ear, saying “you want this, don't you Tony, you always want this,” and Tony’s not listening, not focusing on this, trying to be anywhere but here and how did they get here this wasn’t supposed to happen. He knew the outcome of this, that’s what he does, except he was wrong wrong wrong and he’s fucked it all up. But this, if he lets this happen, Killian will leave. There’s a 87% chance that he won’t kill him, either, because he’ll want Tony to live with this.

So Tony can think of something else, can think of Pepper (oh god Pepper). He’ll come for this fucker, let Killian think he’s proven something. It’s not like he hasn’t used his own body as a tool before, after all, and Killian will think he’s won, and then the armor will get here and he will kill every single fucker in this whole fucking building.

He tries to think of others first, of the years he spent sleeping his way through the world’s elite, of the gorgeous bodies he’s had in his bed, but he can’t get off on that anymore, hasn’t been able to for a while actually. It’s Pepper, it’s always Pepper he’s thinking of, her eyes and her mouth and her amazing thighs and breasts and hands. He thinks about Pepper’s hands on him, small hands but holy shit can she use them, thinks of nights he’s spent between her thighs, tracing the freckles across her skin with his tongue. He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of Pepper as he feels Killian breathe against his face and hears “You’re going to come, Tony. You’ll come for me, won’t you?”

He thinks about the three-day marathon they’d had after New York, the initial frantic, holy-shit-you-almost-died, holy-shit-I’m-still-alive sex dying down and turning into something, comfortable, familiar and warm. They’d fucked like rabbits for two days and clung to each other for another. And then Tony had disappeared into his workshop, already making plans for the next ten armors while Pepper went off to run his company.

He feels himself getting close, knows he’s gonna come as his balls tighten and Killian laughs again. He can feel Killian’s stare, sees his too-white grin out of the corner of his eye but Tony’s looking away.

Tony thinks of Pepper, of her hands on him, how she hasn’t left him yet, how unexpectedly kinky she is, how he can’t fucking breathe without her, thinks oh god I am so sorry Pepper, I’m so sorry I don’t want this **I’m sorry** -

He comes, and Killian is laughing, never really stopped laughing, has been grinning at him this whole time because he’s _insane_ , why does Tony always get the crazies why (a voice at the back of his head whispers _because you made this happen, Tony, you created this it’s your fault_ and he shuts it down). Killian steps back, wipes his hand off on Tony’s shirt and ew ok he’s going to have to get a change of clothes asap, and tucks Tony back into his jeans, smiling as he zips his fly back up.

Tony makes the mistake of looking up, and he meets Killian’s eyes, sees the crazed triumph in them and he feels so cold, cold and angry, and he’s shaking and no, he let this happen, knew he could let it happen, it was worth it, why is he _shaking_. He just wants this bastard to stop touching him, wants it to be over, but he’s not going to look away though, that’s important for some reason. Killian pats him on the cheek, says, “Thank you, Tony, for proving that little theory of mine,” and walks away, yanking the door open and calling for the guards.

Tony sags back in his restraints, breath coming in harsh pants. He thinks of the trajectory from Tennessee to Miami, thinks how soon the armor will be here, thinks about Pepper, screaming as the Extremis courses through her body, thinks about anything other than what just happened, until he stops shaking. He stops shaking, and he looks up. He’s gonna burn this whole place to the fucking ground.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me like that


End file.
